


Futanari Twingle: Big vs Tiny

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: CBT, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Daze, Embarrassment, F/F, Forced Ejaculation, Friendship/Love, Futa, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Light Dom/sub, Loli, Lolicon, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Self-Defense, Training, ballbusting, big vs tiny, dickgirl, fight, handjob, squashing, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: Big vs Tiny

This story is a role-playing session conducted by me and my partner going by the name of Nirbion, slightly adjusted and edited to be suitable for publishing.  
Swizzle Sizzle’s Futanari Ballbusting Paradise is where you can find the untouched version.   
Sarah – SwizzleRich’s faithful OC   
Suzy – Nirbion’s OCs   
Much luv.   
~SwizzleRich   


\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was yet another day at work for Sarah, and a quite busy one to say the least. The famous futa kickboxer was invited today to work as one of the instructors in her Two Bells gym where she always went to practice with her personal trainer Adrianne.   
  
The gym sent out flyers promoting free self-defense classes all over the city of Rich Swizzles. There was a chance to meet Sarah Ripe herself, so the eager ladies that just wanted to bash Sarah's nuts around were crashing through doors and windows to get to a session conducted by Sarah.   
  
But today was a special day not because of that, but rather because Sarah was going to meet someone, who'd stay in her life forever…   
  
"Gooood damn those girls…!" I huffed, exiting the main training room. I was already covered in sweat and my balls were all sore from the practice kicks all the ladies had to perform on me for Adrianne's… "assessment of power"!   
  
I declared that I have a class planned and quickly snuck out, no longer able to hide my boner in the loose boxing shorts I had on…   
After a quick bathroom break, I went to the main lobby and saw a crowd of new clients trying to claim their lesson with me, but I was beginning to get sick a little…   
  
"Damn. And I just wanted a one on one session." I said with a crooked smile and a frown, placing my hands on my hips.   
  
Suddenly, I heard a startled, cute and sort of childish voice from my right.   
  
"O- Oh! Y-you surprised me!" Said a small girl that I didn't even realize I was standing by, stumbling her words, "I-I'm here for the s-self defense classes…" She said as she held up the flier she had towards me.   
  
The girl was most certainly affected by Lolisation sickness that "plagues" the world…   
It's a popular disease among humans that makes people keep a child-like appearance, especially cuteness, voice and body size. The difference between Lolisation "victims" and actual children is that their minds are fully developed, and they are usually seen doing things alone rather than being accompanied by parents. Futas and females affected by this illness do not develop anything considered as bad for the organism, making the Lolisation the only sickness in the world without negative symptoms it would seem…   
  
The girl standing before me looked down at my crotch and saw my loose dick clearly displayed through my navy blue, very loose boxing shorts and blushed as she covered her crotch a bit in embarrassment.   
  
She was wearing slightly loose white pants, enough to be tight to her body so it won’t restrict her, but not enough to show a bulge of any kind, along with a rectangle shaped bra strung tightly around her chest. It was nothing similar to mine, blue sports bra that neatly held my C-cup breasts intact and not let them jiggle like crazy.   
  
"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed as I blinked couple of times, scanning the girl's posture. I realized that she was not a child, but one of the clients wanting to get a free session.   
"Yeah, of course, that's excellent!" I couldn't help but smile at the small person.    
"If that's so, we can get away from that riff-raff and go to an empty sparing room. I'll be your trainer then, girl!" I beamed widely, not knowing that I was talking to a futa…   
  
That person actually saved me from having to manage that giant crowd, so I could finally get a nice one on one. And she looked like she needed some lessons on self-defence… Such cuteness walking around!   
  
She looked so innocent with this long, flat brown hair flowing down to her back, those big blue eyes and so much embarrassment in them. I think she was about 4'6" / 137cm, so yeah, definitely qualifying as affected by Lolisation…   
  
"What would you say, huh?" I asked, smiling down at her.   
  
The girl seemed inexpressibly dumbfounded but happy nonetheless.   
"Sounds great! ... oh my name is Suzy by the way!” She said, more shocked than embarrassed. It seemed she didn't know she'd coax Sarah, a great kickboxing star to train her! (Hahaaa…! I'm a bit of a narcist…)   
  
"Let’s go!" Suzy squeaked in such a cute voice. She was looking eager to start and had a sort of goofy smile on her face. She looked absolutely adorable…   
  
"I'm Sarah. I'll be your instructor~!" I recited and exited the gym hall rather hastily. I really didn't want anybody to see me there… I had enough of crowds begging for an autograph or wanting to kick me in the nuts. For today that is.   
  
We went up the stairs and entered a room with mats and some boxes with equipment, but there was a lot of free space to run around so it was perfect.   
  
"Alright, Suzy. This is your first time...?" I clashed my fists together and skipped in place, jumping a little, so my breasts and dangling genitals put on a nice show for Suzy's eyes. Of course, I didn't pay much attention to that at the time.   
  
Suzy’s eyes were focused on my bouncing genitals though. She started to get a boner and was blushing a little, until she got back to focus and looked me in the eyes, all flushed with red. She had a cute, small bump in her pants showing her excitement.   
  
"T- This is my first time... so please be gentle…w- where do we start?” She seemed eager both to start training and to meet such a celebrity as myself! Or so I'd like to think…   
  
"Okay... So I'll have to see what you are capable of. We'll start by evaluating your strength, quick thinking and... so on." I said whilst spreading my legs and placing hands on my hips.   
  
"Try to take me down." I smiled and froze, blinking and looking at Suzy. I have to say I really liked her already, she was just so gosh darn adorable…   
  
"Use any means necessary. You can imagine that I'm a stranger that met you in a dark alleyway and wants to hurt you!" I said, it always worked for girls to start attacking me!   
  
"Any means…" Suzy whispered to herself as she grabbed her hair shyly, swirling it in her fingers nervously. Suzy looked troubled. She stared straight at my groin for couple of seconds, becoming more and more red, so I thought she'd take advantage of my giant nuts dangling so low, but suddenly she jumped forward and threw a punch to my lower stomach to stun me. I think she was too afraid to actually harm me... So cute and innocent...

I blinked and looked down at my belly. Suzy's fist felt like she punched a brick wall, and I felt… well, nothing.  
  
"I uuuuh… Didn't feel anything. Did you punch me already…?" I tried to make it a joke, glancing at Suzy and smiling a bit.   
  
"Ah…!" Suzy yelled as she held her fist, rubbing it. "Y- Yeah!" She half-whispered in pain. Surprisingly, she went for another hit, kicking me in the knee, trying to make me lose balance.

I felt her tiny foot hit my leg but it was like a paintbrush… I did have a little mercy in me so after a brief delay, I yelled and got down to the ground, grabbing at my knee.

"Ouchie, ouch! My kneeee, oh nooo…!" I said, acting (badly…) like it hurt. Unfortunately, my giant flaccid meat was no longer tucked up in my shorts and the tip slid out of one of my pant's leg. I obviously didn't have any panties or protective cup, so it was my naked penis versus Suzy's eyes…

Suzy was naive enough to believe me and seemed proud of herself, but as she looked down at my legs and saw my private bits peeking out, she turned red and tremblingly replied,  
  
"S-Sarah! Y-" She tried to tell me about me penis sticking out but couldn’t get the words out, until she finally yelled, "Y-YOUR TIP IS OUT!" embarrassingly as she grabbed the back of my head and launched it down so I could see what she was talking about.

I stared at my own dickhead for a second before looking up again and meeting Suzy's panicked gaze.

"Oh... Sorry. Does it agitate you...? Wait, will you be angry if I flaunted my dick before you?! Maybe it would motivate you to attack me...?!" I happily exclaimed as I quickly stood up and ripped my shorts straight off!

Well… that escalated quickly, wouldn't you say? But hey, if it motivates her, it's good! And… Hah! Jokes on you! I know whatcha thinking… But FBI won't be knocking to my door since Suzy is… like… uuuuh… comparable to a midget…? But a cute af one like all those Lolisation victims! Besides, it's a RP session, whaddya want!?! Sorry, back to the story…

Suzy was hit with the sheen of my massive flaccid dick and giant, saggy testicles.

"Are you angry?! Express yourself! How dare I expose myself so shamelessly!!! Does it motivate you...?" I tilted my head seeing Suzy's embarrassment, I stood with hands on my hips again, slowly rocking them from side to side, making my penis and balls swinging with the motion.

Suzy resembled a tomato after looking at my revealed dangly bits, she covered her face with her arms, trying to look away from my nudity.

Suzy’s member was now fully erect and visible enough to be seen through her pants proudly. Her trembling voice made an embarrassed yell as she unknowingly, instinctually kicked her leg up stronger than anything she’s ever done, landing a direct blow on my exposed left nut, crushing it so far up my pelvis it could touch my stomach.

I released a pained gasp of shock and stood on my toes, grasping at my testicle.

"Gah.... Fuck my balls... That was something..." I wanted to keep myself up, but my trembling legs rendered me unable to stand and I fell to my knees.

"Aghhh.... n- nice beginning..." I said with my voice trembling a bit, squinting my eyes as a groan escaped my mouth. I massaged my massive testicle which had a red spot on the bottom now.

Suzy immediately realized what she did and went after me with a shocked expression.

“I’m so sorry!!” She yelled apologetically, “are you alright!?” She ran over and gave me a hug and held the aching ball in her hand and started rubbing it.

In one moment, I finally realized that Suzy is a futa like me when I noticed her small tented-up pants.

From touching my balls and having a half-naked futa in front of her, Suzy noticed me eyeballing her hard on and backed away, covering her small genitals with her hands. “D- Don't look!” Her face went from normal back up to red, “I don’t enjoy bashing y- your… b-balls!” She reassured me.

After a brief pause, I laughed heartily. "Oh, Suzy... That's fine. I, on the other hand, very much enjoyed that hit!" I smirked, pointing at my dick, which twitched just a little, the massive veins on top of my shaft were now visible as it began pumping itself slowly.

"See? I'm fine. We can continue if you only want, cutie." I winked to Suzy. At the time I didn't know she actually got off to seeing my genitals, but that she was enjoying ballbusting me and was to shy to confess that.

"You won't break anything, I assure you." I said to her, smiling.

Suzy opened her eyes a little to look at my pulsating dick, with her hands still covering her own crotch. She closed her eyes quickly again.  
“As long as you’re okay… I’m fine. J- Just please put t- that thing away!” Suzy pleaded, embarrassed.

“Huh?” I looked down, “ohh… you don’t want to see it…?” I flaunted my cock right in front of Suzy’s eyes playfully. I hoped that I’d make her angry and that she’d release her rage and punch me hard. "What if I were a rapist huh?!" I acted out and made a fake angry face. "Suck my cock! Now!! DO IT!!!" I yelled, poking Suzy's nose with my semi-erect member.

The giant slab of meat touching Suzy made her go even more erect. Suzy was getting really embarrassed as my aggressiveness raised. That tiny futa was getting all sweaty from all the tension, which caused her white pants to become somewhat transparent, showing off the entirety of her erect member and tiny grapes. Suzy seemed to notice this and got in a really confusing emotional state.

“J- Just stop!” She yelled and jumped up, clocking me across the face! I actually wasn’t expecting that reaction and fell on my back. Suzy was unfortunately in a bad trajectory and landed with both her tiny feet right on my testes. She crushed each one individually under her small feet, but she didn’t notice this at first as she was so focused on covering her crotch.

My lungs were left completely empty as the we smashed down, Suzy landing directly on my pent-up, massive gonads. My toes curled as the smaller futa's feet were pinning my jewels to the mats. She wasn’t that heavy, but the impact was pretty rough...

I released a painful, loud moan as my dick sprung up from arousal, actually hitting Suzy's tiny nuts with the tip.

"Aahhh...! Aahhh...!!! My balls! Ahuuuugghhhuhhhhhhh..." I melted as I felt Suzy's sweet toes pressing against each of my testicles on the ground.

My fast erection hitting Suzy’s nuts actually made Suzy recoil a bit and make her hold her nuts and step back, it didn’t hit her hard enough to make it hurt though. Suzy looked down to see my nuts squashed and me moaning and groaning in pain.

“Oh my goddess! I’m so sorry!” She went over to me until she saw how hard I was, “D- Do you... like being hit in the balls?” She asked, perplexed in a semi apologetic tone. Her hands were still covering her balls from recoil even though there was no pain..

I moaned and wriggled my legs a bit to elevate the pain. My eyes were still shut, but my cheeks became rosy a little.

"Ahh... I- ... I do..." I murmured in defeat, my erection twitching like crazy right in front of Suzy's face. My orange-sized testes reshaped themselves, they were a little dirty from Suzy's soles, and a little red from the impact.

I sat up, which send my swollen dick down a bit, landing a slap on Suzy's belly with my dickhead.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy..." I ogled the cute, short futanari before me. I placed my hands down at my sore balls and caressed them delicately.

Suzy eyeballed the huge cock that laid in front of her, her own tiny dick shot back up and became hard as a rock as it was rubbing against the inside of her pants, pointing straight out. Her sweat making her pants even more transparent than before, showcasing her crotch for the world to see as Suzy was standing there.

“Are you ok though? you look like you’re suffering..” She bent down towards me, getting more red than ever, and she started to rub my aching, crushed gonads softly, like a mother’s healing touch. She seemed like the type of person who couldn’t help but feel sorry for the person getting struck in the balls and try to help them. What a pure, cute soul...

"Oh... I'm fiiiine, Suzy... Believe me." I winked to Suzy, then laid my eyes on her nearly transparent pants, "Wow you... You are really nervous, aren't you...??" I smirked, then looked down at the small hands caressing my gonads.  
  
"Oh... You don't need to, they are tough girls, but I 'preciate it tho." I sent Suzy a warm smile and stood up. I stood proud, pointing that huge thing on Suzy. At this point I was hard as a rock because of all those glorious hits to groin.

"You don't need to worry the slightest about my sack. I am a kickboxer afterall..." A quick stream of thoughts flashed before my eyes and I saw some of the best nut shots compilation on me when I was on TV, fighting. They were quite spectacular… and on YouTube!

“Well… t- that’s... good.” Suzy said reassuringly. She quickly covered her parts with her hands again and yelled “D- Don’t look!” In an awkward tone, “I- It’s...... small...” She was really shy and quiet. She arched her back, putting her butt out and her head forward “C- Can we continue with the training now?” She let out, trying to change the subject.

I blinked, looking at the adorable futa. "Oh...? Small...? I don't think so... Gimme a look again!"  
Trying to assure Suzy, I went down to one knee and prayed her tiny hands apart delicately.

My eyes laid upon a really small pair of futa genitals. Her cock was not longer than my pinky finger and her balls were about the size of grapes. I smiled warmly, then looked at Suzy.  
  
"You're just... So cute... I bet you get a lot of girls because of that thing... Damn, I have like... tons of girl friends that don't like large cocks..." I patted Suzy's arm, which made the small futa nearly lost her balance. I wanted to say that I envy her size, buuuuuut just reminded myself about how I love my monstrous testicles hit by literally everything unintentionally   
  
"I- Ah... Ahem... Yes, we may continue..." I said, gettin up.

Suzy looked quite surprised, “Thanks.... I guess I needed that...” she said smiling a little, her hands were by her sides now and she was standing up straight with a sort of newfound confidence in her, not much though... Suzy was still rock hard since I was still half naked in front of her, with each of our eyes looking at each others cocks  
  
“So, that whole... uhh… what was that for? That… exposure...” She asked shyly, “... N- Never mind, so what now?”

"Ah, the… exposure? You know... A little motivation. I thought you'd get embarrassed and kick me or something. And it worked out pretty well. But you know very few things yet…” I sighed and looked Suzy in the eyes. "What would you say are futanari's weakest, softest points, best to strike in self-defence?" I smiled, seeing Suzy's confidence, but I knew it wouldn't last long with my dick dangling in front of her face.  
  
It was all to make her uncomfortable, but I didn't know Suzy in reality was getting more aroused because of it at the time.

“I’d say their balls, but I don’t like hurting people there.. I feel awful whenever I do that...” she timidly exclaimed, “....a-and your uhh... rod, can you please put it away... it’s making me..” She couldn’t finish her sentence, she covered her erect dick as she tried to talk, signifying what she was feeling. “A-anyway.. yeah, nuts are very sensitive but as I said I never like hitting people there.” She went back to training talk.  
  
I chuckled, seeing Suzy's blushed face again. "Oh, fine, if you want it so bad!" I rolled my eyes playfully and picked up a new pair of shorts from a cabinet close by. They wasn't mine, unfortunately, and my raging erection wasn't fitting into them at all. They were white, tight yoga pants reaching my knees, so they didn't make the situation any better to be honest…

My erect shaft went to my right pant leg and was fairy visible, while my huge testicles were bulging, totally exposed to everything, just covered by a thin layer of white material.

"So, basically, yes. Their genitals. And about your feelings, I'm sorry but you'll have to put them away when you're in real danger. Listen, we can do this two ways. You can get a proper training talk from me, then we'll go to the step by step instructions, or we could just throw you in deep waters... I can pretend I want to rape you for real. Which one would you prefer...?"

Suzy’s eyes widened as she heard me proposing the last option, “I’ll go your way!” She said in a panic, putting her arms out and shaking them. It seemed me putting on tight pants did help, but not by much, Suzy breathed in and out staying composed, she lost her erection but her pants were kind of wet, so she went over and grabbed a pair of yoga pants similar to mine and changed quickly.

Suzy’s cock and balls were very restrained in the tight pants, visibly showing a very noticeable bulge outline of her genitals, giving them no wiggle room to move anywhere.

“So... I’ll try to not hold back and do it your way, what do you got?” Suzy was starting to get enthusiastic, jumping in place a little, determination in her eyes.

My smile widened on its own as I saw how excited and ready Suzy was.

"Okay then, you tough cookie. We'll go for a quick tech-talk before the real deal then." I winked and approached Suzy.

"So... There are actually a few useful spots on futa's body when it comes to self-defence. Remember this, going from the bottom to the top: Feet, testicles, penis, breasts, throat and eyes. Those are the most viable targets you should always aim for. Now... I'd like you to perform a little... 'combo' so to say, putting that knowledge to use. Will you try do it?" I beamed warmly, putting hands on my hips in a sassy pose.

“Hmmm” Suzy thought to herself, it took her a second before she replied, “Sure, I’ll see what I can do!” Suzy flexed her muscles (or lack thereof) to give herself a sort of adrenaline.

She paused for a second and inhaled, she then swiftly moved forward and jumped on my foot with all of her weight trying to make the hit count. Suzy then took the opportunity to punch both of my constricted nads right into my muscular thigh, crushing them between her knuckles and my hard thigh. As I fell, Suzy moved her elbow swiftly to hit my jiggly boob and made direct contact with my right breast, smashing it against my ribcage.

I fell face-first onto the mats and groaned hard, grasping my boob and aching jewels.

"Oh fuck... that was great actually..." I panted, raising to my knees with a pained expression. My balls had no way of escaping so they got caught pretty badly.

Suzy's blows were quite weak though, at least for someone my size and physique. My nuts, of course, got it worst because there was no way of training them to be tougher. I shielded my gonads and looked at Suzy. "You did an excellent job, you took advantage of my distractions and my height... Well played for a total rookie..." I winked with a crooked smile

Suzy had to visibly hold herself back from going over to me and comforting my pounded nuts.

"T- That looks painful... but i did it!" She said in an excited tone, Suzy was smiling, hugging herself. She walked over to me and patted my back with a goofy grin going from cheek to cheek,

“Should we continue? I've seen you take hit after hit before on the TV but it still looks like it hurts, do you need a minute?" She asked while ogling my gonads and winced in sympathy. The little futa broke and went over between my legs and started to help my nuts out a bit to ease the pain as she was waiting for my response.

"Oh... You're so kind, Suzy... To kind for this world..." I suddenly gasped as I felt Suzy's warm hands on my swollen, pent-up testes.

I closed my eyes and let Suzy do her thing. I leaned back and rested my butt on my heels, spreading my knees wide for Suzy. I supports my hands back on the mats and arched my head back, enjoying myself.

"Ah... Fuck... Your hands are so soft and small..." It was true as Suzy noticed that in fact, she couldn't grasp my singular gonad fully with one hand... the orbs were massive, getting swollen from the blows... or with sperm.

I just stayed like that, in awe, half-whispering in a sexy voice, "Yeah, I've taken much more trauma upon my balls. It excites me greatly... But you... oh I might enjoy you little too much... Suzy." I bit my lower lip, my veiny, long cock trembled in my tight, right pant leg, the outline of it clearly visible.

Suzy's hands massaged and played with my balls delicately, like an angels healing touch, nurturing it better than any doctor or nurse could do. She used both hands for each individual nut, moving them in her hands softly. Suzy was doing her magic as she looked over at the rest of my body, my long, hard dick was bulging there next to her. My butt was also laying right in front of Suzy, it was big and toned as it was resting on my feet, Suzy's shaft started to slowly get harder on her pant leg as she was massaging my aching bubbles, but she didn’t let this get in her way of helping. She continued to rub my nuts, "Tell me when it's all better, okay?" She said in a soft, caring voice.

"Ahh..." I cooed as I bit my lip. "Feels so good on my balls..." I was melting, arching my head back with eyes shut from pleasure.

Suzy noticed that there was actually a spot of pre-cum, soaking from the my pulsating penis’s tip. I moaned quietly as I felt the pure bliss coming off of Suzy's heavenly hands onto my jewels.

"Oh... you'll punish my balls later, that's why you're doing it, right? You know you're gonna hit 'em..." I panted, going off to fantasy land, speaking my perverted mind out. I squinted my eyes from pleasure and stuck my tongue out, lowering my head and looking Suzy in the eyes. I looked quite erotic in that pose, my enticing eyes and playful tongue added to Suzy’s arousal. That pre-cum stain, growing in size, was only proving my true excitement.

 

"Wh- Wha?" Suzy was surprised "I would never want to hurt you... b- but yeah, I guess I’m gonna have to hurt them again..." She said, kind of sad, Suzy held my nut and kissed it before she started rubbing her cheek on it.

"I’ll help you, don’t worry, you big balls..." She said in a sort of lovey dovey tone. Suzy started to notice how I was enjoying herself, "Is it good?" She kept up her sweetheart voice, Suzy didn’t stop rubbing my balls as she looked over at my cock, fully hard and leaking pre-cum

Suzy started blushing from each cheek, her face was a light pink, "Y- You really seem to be enjoying yourself... maybe it still hurts... does it?" She was soft, not stopping her caring on my testes. Suzy's legs were spread as she was comforting my girls, showing her cute boner and nuts through her pants.

"Mmmmmhh... Don't stop... It hurts so bad... ahhh... yeah..." I melted completely as the sweet futa before me was massaging my sore gonads. I was making all kinds of lewd, gentle sounds and gasps as Suzy rubbed her face on my plump, soft pair. I loved every second of it.

"Take care of them, Suzy..." My erect dick started to push against the leggings hard, trying to get free, “You're so sweet..." I said, ogling the smaller futa, her perfect, adorable face hugged to my gonads, her figure, her tiny genitals, "So cute..." I thought, moaning in delight.

"I think we should stop soon though, you're too much for me... You're so passionate..." I cooed, placing my hand on Suzy's cheek and caressing it. I had a sudden impulse to kiss her, but restrained myself not to be so extremely unprofessional...

(But now I think of it... it was a little too late to be worrying about being unprofessional at that point!)

Suzy kept caring for my soft balls, holding and coddling them as if they were newborn babies. Suzy, although very caring, was naïve, so she thought I was in more pain than I was actually in.

"Ohh... I’m so sorry, I must have hit you too hard. I hate hitting people’s balls, I would never do it to anyone on purpose!" She said in a apologetic tone. She gave another passionate kiss to my gonads, trying her best to make up for the hard hits she gave.

As I caressed her face, a warm feeling went through her body, Suzy's rod was very hard after touching my genitals for so long combined with my butt and penis near her face along with my moaning combined!

"Oh, we have to stop soon? I did learn a lot but I thought it would be longer... I just want to see you feel better right now though, is this good enough?" Suzy said in a quiet voice, she saw how much my dong was enjoying what was happening so she thought that would be enough to make up for what happened. Suzy rubbed her face on my big spheres, even giving my shaft a little rub on the tip, "I’ll make up to you with this.." Suzy said, slightly embarrassed.

I bit my lower lip so hard I almost punctured it. My fists clenched and I moaned loudly in pure delight.

"FUCK." I gasped, my testicles in Suzy's hands felt so blissfully good I was actual close to cumming all over my leggings. "S- Suzy... no... I meant... ahhh... I think I'm actually gonna- aaaaahhh....!!!" As the small, cute futa rubbed her face all over my hefty stones and massaged my flared dickhead with her soft, small hand, I simply didn't withstand the pressure and my raging cock erupted with seed, the slit splashed cum into the pant leg, making the small, moist pre-cum stain turn into a pool of cum as I thrust my hips forward, mashing my contracting testes harder into Suzy's face. My climax was so strong that the cum actually sprinkled out of the bottom of my right pant leg, spewing cum all over my knee and the mats. I arched my back, frozen in bliss as my eyes rolled to the back of my skull. "FFFFUUUUUCKK!!!!" I gasped for air as my gonads trembled hard from ejaculating jizz to my penis.

“There... I think that should make up for it~” Suzy said while seeing my hard cock oozing cum, “I thought that would be the only way to truly fix what I did...” Suzy said, putting her right hand to her mouth, slightly blushing.

My bliss didn’t miss Suzy’s attention, the constant sexual energy emerging from the large futa in front of her filled Suzy’s mind as she looked up towards my nice butt as I arched my back.

“So... I’m guessing you’re all better now?” She said with a slight chuckle, “There’s probably no more time left for today’s session... but could we maybe do this again next week? I could give you my number to be in contact.” Suzy exclaimed, really excited. The mess on the floor and my dampened pants were very noticeable, Suzy went to go get a very big cloth to fix the mess. “I’ll be right back.. gotta clean this up!” Suzy said cheerfully as she walked to the other end of the room and grabbed a cloth.

After couple of seconds, I finally came to my senses (and pants...) and after a while I focused my trembling eyes on Suzy's pretty face.

"Gah... I- I'm so sorry... I came so fast, what the hell..." I looked down at my pulsating cock, still oozing semen, making the cum stain larger and larger... and stickier. I had no idea what it was, but my nuts were taken care of so passionately, it made me so extremely aroused in a span of a minute or so, making me spray just from the ball massage!

I stared at Suzy, a bit confused, ogling her form, her nice figure and her clearly visible genitals. "Y- Yes... I'm so much better... You don't even know... Even my girlfriend doesn't make me cum so fast..." I made a cogitative expression, fairly confused about what happened. I slowly stood up to my feet, being careful not to step into my own cum pool on the mats...

Suzy ran back to me with a rag in hand. “You should probably wipe yourself off first.”   
She gave a small smirk and closed her eyes cheerfully, “So, how much time do we have left anyway? Your training is helping.... I think.” Suzy was enjoying herself, although she was still hard from all the things that happened prior.

"Ah... Actually, fuck it. We don't have time left. You're having a monthly free pass. Because I say so." I smiled cheekily, glancing over Suzy's excitement between her legs. I took the cloth and wiped some of the cum out, but it didn't turn out very effective. I wiped off some of the cum from the mats and went over to the lockers.

I nonchalantly took off my leggings, showing my bare butt to Suzy as I was facing away from the smaller futa. What was impressive for Suzy was that she could still see my massive, swinging testicles between my muscular, fit legs, sagging quite low now that they were relaxed after my explosive climax. I wiped off my sticky cum off of my leg and grabbed my still erect dick, releasing a quiet moan as I stroke it slowly, getting the rest of the load out into the rag I was holding.

Suzy’s eyes focused on my exposed ass, her eyes were like zoom in camera lenses, her shaft as hard as stone. “Y-you have a great butt for a kick boxer...” she said as an off hand comment, “uh.. N-Nevermind what I said!” She regretted saying it, her cock bulging through her pants, she covered her parts with her hands. “W- What else are you gonna teach me, I’m very eager!” Suzy tried to act natural, she had her hands between her legs as she pressed her thighs together and wiggled them a bit, trying to hide it.

I grinned and turned my head a little, trying to do the ‘enticing eyes’ I saw Monika do once. My eyes met with Suzy's, and then I slowly lowered my gaze to her crotch.

"I've noticed you've been very excited since the first time you hit me in the nads..." I put on a second pair of leggings, these were black with pink stripes on the sides. I had to tug my softening cock into one of the pant legs again, but groaned a little as these pants were a lot tighter and my testes were trapped tight right at my groin, hugging my pelvis, those two massive oranges!

I approached Suzy and patted her head, then started to slowly play with her long brown hair, I even bowed down a little and smelled it. Suzy smelled great, and it was her sweat that made my balls tingle (that's a funny sentence...)

"Are you... enjoying yourself much, Suzy...?" I said in a dominating, low and sexy voice, being so close to Suzy that her face was nearly touching my bosom.

Suzy took a step back with a shocked expression, “WH-WHAT?!” Suzy was more surprised than anything. “I hate hurting people in the balls! I feel awful! I don’t get off to that!” Suzy wasn’t angry, but her voice did raise a bit as she was sort of yelling I into the air. Suzy realized what she did and immediately got back into a straight standing position, she put her hands on her face.

“I-I’m sorry... but you’ve got it w- wrong...! It’s just that… you’re... you’re hot!” Suzy was ultra embarrassed, she took a pause and looked at my pants, which clung to my tools tightly.

My virtually naked privates excited Suzy, and only after what she said I finally realized that she was not… straight….. Hey, I’m slow sometimes, okay? And what I mean, is that Suzy prefered to have sex with futas, not with females like I do...

I blinked, seeing that Suzy covered her face with her hands and squirmed quietly. I smiled warmly, I was, of course, 100% okay with Suzy’s preferences.

"Oh, so... you prefer futas...?" i bared my teeth in a confident smile, squatting down besides Suzy and looking her in the eyes, not breaking the cheeky, crushing stare off from her eyes for even a second.

"That's okay, sweetie. I'm surprised you find me that hot! Thanks hahah! … So, does this bother you much...?" I lowered her hand slowly and grabbed my own hefty balls, biting down on my lower lip and watching how Suzy will react to that. I do admit I had some... ‘episodes’ with my futa friends, but it was all purely of sexual titillation and the... let's call it taking advantage of the moment… And there wasn’t any penetration at all… I kinda don’t like stuff happening to my butt...

Suzy’s face turned bright red, like she was gonna have a nosebleed.  
“Now you’re just trying to embarrass me!” She said as she tried to cover her own genitals, she didn’t like them being seen by people. Suzy had a mental click as she realized what I taught her. She tried with all the strength she could muster to kick me in the throat, wanting to impress me. Her hard cock did restrict her kick a little, Suzy’s hands were by her side as she tried to thrust her leg forward, landing the hit on the neck.

"Woah...!" My quick reflexes let me catch Suzy's quick foot, soaring through the air. I caught it right at my throat, then smiled smugly.

"Good one, Suzy. But you're in trouble now…! What can you do in such situation...?" I grinned as I slowly slid one of my hands holding Suzy's foot along her inner calf and thigh, trying to reach her genitals and… motivate her.

"You're in danger, Suzy... In so much danger! Think quick...!" I laughed as my fingers were nearly at Suzy's stiff, cute member.

Suzy wriggled her foot desperately, and right before my hand reached her smol nuts, her foot slipped from my hand and with force, accidentally smacked down right into my balls, catching me by surprise. Her tiny heel landed on top of my nuts and nearly parted them, making my eyes widen in shock.

I groaned hard, Suzy could feel how her heel dug straight into those squishy orbs, making me lose balance and fall to my knees, legs spread and hands on orbs.

"Ahh... You kick like a bull..." I didn't look like I was in pain, despite my gonads being all sensitive after orgasm, I took the hit like a champ! I squinted a bit and rose to my feet, hopping couple of times to balance out the pain.

"But your punches are bad... Very bad. We're gonna change that." I was getting all aroused again because of that motivating kick to the nads.

“Y-yeah, I’m not the fighter type” Suzy was still getting recuperated from the incident prior, “So... how do I get better... punches?” Suzy was genuinely curious, she wanted to be a good student to me it would seem.  
  
“You look like you’re starting to not feel my hits, that’s good!” Suzy smiled, as I got up Suzy looked back at my pants. “Awfully tight, aren’t they? They look like they’re gonna rip off!” She said as an offhand comment, not really thinking about it, but blushing a bit.

I chuckled. "Not feeling your hits? Oh I feel them alright... I very much feel them... They're ... so sexy." I bit my lip, being so straightforward it hurt, but I just had to.

I dropped my head and looked at the leggings.  
"Ah, I'll manage. They don't restrict my movement that much." I rose my head again, looking at Suzy and evaluating her abilities.

"I'll tell you what. Hit me. With all your force. Make me feel it real good." I put my guard up, but spread my legs, looking like a ready boxer on the ring.

“I... I’ll try!” Suzy, after all that happened, stuck up to never wanting to hurt someone’s nuts again, but she did it for me. I think she liked me!  
  
“I’ll go behind you, so you never know when it happens.” Suzy thought the surprise of not knowing would make it more startling. She went between my legs and stared at the back of my sack while I smiled a bit, proud.

Silence fell and I stood, ready to feel a nice uppercut to my balls, but instead, I suddenly felt a surprisingly agile sweep that made me fall flat on my back, stunning me! Next thing I saw was Suzy, soaring through the air, yelling some sort of battle cry with her eyes closed shut and her fist ready.

With great force, the small futa sent her fist smashing right between my large testicles lying on the ground. Her fist connected directly with my sack with the force of all her weight and her fist’s thrust. Suzy didn’t weight all that much, but the blow was hard nevertheless…

Suzy flopped forwards after the strike and laid flat on her back with her arms out, similarly to my position.

Suzy's sneaky plan did work out, because I had absolutely no clue what is happening until I was lying on the mats with my nuts in tremendous pain.

As Suzy's small fist smashed into the front of my massive gonads, my eyes went wide and I released a sort of... pathetic yell of agony. My toes curled and I grasped hard, my eyes closed shut.

"Agghhhhghhgghhhhjsdffghhgg..." I moaned in pain as my knees came into contact together, pushing my balls a little closer. My entire legs went kind of numb after the blow.

Suzy could feel how squishy and frail my testicles were, sort of like two pillowy oranges!

"that's... smart..." I groaned, my balls still felt the hot, steaming mark of Suzy's fist on them.

Suzy spinned in place and got up on her knees. She heard my moan of pain and snapped back to her old self, “Aaahh! Are you alright?! This is what I mean, I never want to hurt people like this!!” She gave my leg an embrace, putting my testes close to her chest, giving them warmth and comfort. She then put her forehead on my aching bubbles, “Are they alright? I know I have to keep doing this but I can’t help seeing people get hurt!” Suzy said, with a sort of passion in her voice. After a long pause Suzy asked “...did I do good?” She looked at me with those gigantic, beautiful blue eyes.

"Did you do good?!" I looked down with a mad smile on my face. "DID YOU DO GOOD?!" I got up with Suzy still attached to my leg.

"You did something so awesome, I can't even describe it!!!" I was feeling pumped up!! I stepped from foot to foot, my cock slowly pumping itself erect again, which Suzy felt as her arm was brushing against it.

"Ahhh...!!! My balls feel so good from that!" I grunted, feeling Suzy's forehead rubbing against them, but Suzy knew i wasn't referring to her face touching her nuts again... I was talking about the punch. "I'd like you to do it again!!" I exclaimed, grinning and frowning like a mad scientist.

“Yeah, dumb question...” Suzy said with a chuckle, she slid down my leg, hitting the ground. She got up quickly and swiftly kneed me in the balls with a quick jolt. She wanted something I wouldn’t expect, she was proud of herself from me giving her praise it would seem!

Suzy heard me say that I wanted more, so she made the quick decision to forget her morals for a quick second and give me an experience. She didn’t stop after the knee and quickly bashed her head into my raging ballsack, making me fall to the ground. Suzy quickly stomped hard and fast many times on my quivering nuts, crushing each of them with all the force she could muster.

She later told me that at that moment she thought that she really hoped I was enjoying this, she didn’t want me in any bad pain! What a sweetheart!

I instantly exploded with moans and cries as I wriggled on the floor, my nuts being attacked so relentlessly with the small foot. The knee was an explosion of pain and pleasure for me, and now this merciless trampling... I was in heaven and hell at once...!

"Gah! Ah! My balls!! My bwaaalllsss...!!!!" I cooed, gripping the mats and trying to hold my legs open for the smaller futa to bash my jewels in.

With a sudden tearing sound, Suzy saw as my great cock ripped through the leggings and sprung up like a tower, pre-cum already dripping from the flared, hot tip.

I moaned and let Suzy's kicks pummel my massive targets as I just lied there, on the floor, drooling.

"Ahhh.... So small... so soft..." A wild moan escaped my mouth. The smaller futa saw my testicles flop out of the ripped pants, landing bare on the ground.

Seeing my pants rip and my cock fly out of them directly at Suzy made her jump in surprise. Suzy stomped as she landed directly on my revealed testicles, hitting them with a mighty blow, almost 10 times as strong as the jumping punch Suzy did earlier.

She actually slipped on their squishy structure and landed on her plump, tiny butt, cushioning her fall a little. She actually had a really big butt for a lolisation victim!

Suzy let out a little shocked yelp as she saw my nudity again, a ‘big’ bulge going through her pants as if her pants were gonna break too. It took a very hard mental block to not immediately coddle my aching bubbles, but she looked at my soon-to-rupture penis and stopped herself.

My eyes nearly went out of their sockets as I arched back and yelled, my entire body all taut from that mighty stomp on my bruised balls.

My cock erupted yet again, making a fountain or a hose sprinkling cum everywhere. It was my second load, from a pair of ruined testicles, so it wasn't as ample as the first one into my pants.

"Ghh...! G- GRAB ITTT!!!!!" I managed to grunt in the middle of my climax, as my bare cock was twitching and shooting out cum. My testes were close to purple as the small feet ravaged them and nearly flattened them against the ground. That was exactly what I was looking for!

Suzy was all kinds of confused and panicked, she had no time for words as she hastily sprung up and grabbed my cock, swinging from it to face away from me and landing on both sides of my waist with her feet.

Suzy had her hands on my cock and started to move them up and down as she sat down on my boobs, giving me front row seats to look at Suzy’s amazingly big, plump ass while she basically jerked me off.

Suzy was bent over to reach my cock so all I could see was a huge butt in front of me. Suzy was still very confused and had no idea why she was doing this, but she moved her hand as fast as she could, getting a little cum on her hands while I climaxed beneath her.

My legs trembled as my oversized dick was ejaculating seed all over the mats, my pants, and Suzy's face...

"Ahhh...!!!" I moaned and cooed as I saw Suzy's cushiony ass right in front of my face. In a moment of weakness, I simply grasped Suzy's butt cheeks and forced her ass to my face, making the smaller futa basically sit on it.

"Mghhh... Keep stroking it!!!" My muffled voice came from under Suzy's ass as I began to lick at her ass hole through the leggings.

My strong hands wrapped around Suzy's thighs and reached her stiff, small cock. I started to cares Suzy's genitals delicately, being very careful not to crush anything. I… I just loved how caring and innocent Suzy was! I had to make her feel good too!!

"It feels so goooooodd.....!!!" I cooed into Suzy's anus.

As I put Suzy’s ass on my face, Suzy had a visible shiver go up her back, she didn’t stop me though, she kept on stroking.

From all the moving, Suzy’s pants didn’t withstand and also ripped, exposing her entire crack and butt to me. Suzy spread her legs to fit on top of me, the crotch area of her pants ripped too, both of Suzy’s sensitive bits were exposed for me to play with now.

My tongue touched her asshole as my face was wedged into Suzy’s cheeks, making Suzy blush hard as she stroked my raging, orgasming cock. As I stroked Suzy’s shaft, she softly moaned with delight as her dick was sheltered by my strong hand. Suzy started to enjoy herself a bit, but she was still very embarrassed tho.

My massive cock gradually slowed down the oozing and then stopped cumming, my gonads relaxed, all red and swollen, and rested on the floor. I stayed in that position, until suddenly I lifted Suzy and made her lay on my stomach.

Suzy's head rested between my boobs, feeling as pillows as I continued to massage Suzy's small, stiff member. Suzy looked down and saw the massive boner with cum dribbling all over it, and in the foreground was her tiny dick, now massaged and rubbed around by my hand. My other hand was gently cupping Suzy's nuts, which were adorably small.

"You'll feel good with me, sweetie..." I whispered in an enticing manner right into Suzy's ear as I was sort of sex-dazed at that point.

“M-my p-penis!” Suzy slurred pathetically, she laid down as if she were a newborn baby, and since I was making Suzy hard all day and made her pent-up, she didn’t move as the I basically molested her privates. (... go figure… FBI is coming!)

Suzy was feeling waves of pleasure with every stroke I made. My boobs felt warm around Suzy’s face as she laid on me. Suzy kept moaning for every stroke I gave her, sort of wiggling in bliss, her testicles being cupped gave Suzy a sense of safety and security as the pleasant feeling strived in her abdomen. I could fit my whole hand around Suzy’s cock and balls if I wanted to, it was so cute and hard! All the tenderness and care I gave out as I pleasured Suzy made her swoon.

"Ah... You're so cute..." I cooed into Suzy's ear as I smelled her hair and her sweaty, sweet musk. My fingers were constantly sliding up and down on Suzy's little rod, using her sweat and pre-cum as a lubricant.

"Oh, you have such a nice ballsack, what a cutie..." I smiled widely as I made circles with my fingers around Suzy's little nuts, "Ahh... Would you mind putting your feet on my abused balls since we are in this lovely position?" I whispered in a low, growl-like and very much enticing tone right into Suzy's ear.

Suzy shook as I circled my fingers over her delicate balls, she was in no position to argue and her mindset was completely off course.  
“Sure!~” She said in a weak, soft voice as she tried to move her legs delicately over to my relaxed balls. A sudden stroke from me, however, made Suzy drop her legs a bit suddenly, landing on my balls with a bit more force than the little futa anticipated.

Her tiny heels landed hard onto my gonads, already in agony, digging right into their sensitive centers.

I yelped in surprise, clearly not expecting another strike to my sore balls. My eyes squinted as my tongue went out in a true ahegao and I unintentionally clenched my fingers into fists.

Let's just say Suzy's cock got it better as I squeezed on it, making it feel like a really, really tight pussy, but Suzy's balls...

I unintentionally squashed her tiny nuts in a strong grip, clenching my fist from the immense pain surge from my own pair being violated.

I moaned loudly, relaxing my grip not long after and falling limp on the floor, that last hit stunned me hard. Suzy's squashed genitals were set free as I was left half-conscious beneath the short futa.

I gripped Suzy’s balls with my kickboxer strength... An ear-piercing shriek filled the room as it escaped Suzy’s mouth, yelling and screaming bounced across the walls as Suzy’s balls were smooshed in between my fingers. I could feel the inner part of my hand when I squeezed Suzy’s misfortunate girls, leaving no space for her nuts to go. Her balls were destroyed as I grabbed them like my life depended on it.  
“MY BALLS!!! MY BALLS!!! MY BAAALLLS!!” Suzy was screaming over and over, her hands moved to her crotch as she laid face up, unable to move left or right due to my boobs and legs being in the way. Suzy’s screams sounded like the plee of a little girl who got stabbed, nothing could compare to the absolute agony it looked like Suzy was in. There were tears on her face as she was yelling for mercy.

I still was in a state similar to a sex-daze, my eyes were non-present as I made that perfect ahegao face, crossing my eyes and sticking out the tongue. Those tiny heels that struck my balls were something beautiful. Unfortunately for Suzy, that ecstasy made me do something horrible!

I was slowly coming to my senses, tracing my eyes on the ceiling, trying to grasp at reality.

Without being able to comfort her very distressed girls, Suzy’s pain didn’t go anywhere, it lingered, even after Suzy tried to massage them with her trembling hands. She was still screaming in pain, groaning slightly through her loud yells, she started kicking her legs to cope with her misery, although it didn’t help at all.

Suzy’s legs kicked up and down, hammering at my balls every time, it was the most pain Suzy had ever been in in her entire life. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her mouth wide from her yelling. Suzy’s cheeks were red as she gripped her troubled balls. Suzy was balling her eyes out trying to deal with the pain, her voice was slightly high pitched in her whaling.

After my tortured gonads were given a pummelling again, I rallied and focused my eyes. I nearly choked on my saliva as I had my delicate orbs squashed. I realized that something was off and looked down and saw what I did to that innocent cutie.

"Oh my fuck!!! Suzy, I'm so sorry...!" I realized that I had to hurt her, so now I tried to comfort Suzy by massaging her testes, but I only rolled what was left of them inside her sack between my fingers, which was very painful…

"Are you alright?! Agh... omg... my balls..." I moaned, I tried to get up, but Suzy lying on my stomach and my aching balls didn't let me do that.

As I tried to help Suzy’s destroyed balls, I unfortunately caused another surge of pain to go through Suzy’s body. She screamed again, similar to her first scream when I first crushed her gonads.

“MY BALLS! MY BAAAAALLS!” She continued, rolling off of me and quickly getting into the fetal position, desperately trying to make the pain end, but failing.

I was kind of panicking ... hard. I got up to all fours and approached the rolling cutie.

"Fuck! Suzy, I'm so, so sorry... B- But don't worry! They'll grow back!" I said in a nervous tone, perfectly knowing the feeling when one’s nuts get squashed to 0...

I made a perfect representation of the ' ;-; ' face as I got close to Suzy, kneeling dangerously close to her flailing legs and caressing her shoulders. I now had Suzy between my spread legs, my large cock nearly spanked Suzy's belly and my hefty, sore nuts sagged low, nearly touching the mats and Suzy's kicking feet. I had true pity in my eyes as I saw something so cute in such agony before me.

"I didn't mean to, I so didn't mean to, sweetie…!" I panicked so hard.

Suzy couldn’t respond, she was still yelling from pain. Her tears rolled down her face onto the mat, her eyes completely shut. Suzy’s legs were kicking hard and flailing forward and back, one kick eventually smacked into my right egg, slamming it into my other ball, making them both swing like a pendulum. Suzy was very loudly crying and wailing, it sounded like true pain.

After catching my eggs unprotected and smacking them one against the other, I went down to shield myself, letting out a grunt combined with a wheeze as all the air from my lungs was forced out.

"Ghhhhh.... t- that's just too much...." My eyes shut as I fell to the side, cupping my swollen, bruised pair, which emitted series of quick, pulsating waves of agony throughout my pelvic region. My erection was raging though, as my ballbusting fetish seemed to keep it stiff at all times, even after cumming two monstrous loads...

There was no time for that now though. Suzy was in tremendous pain and I wasn’t going to let her be in such pain anymore! I tried to stand up, but my legs were too shaky and numb, so I just fell beside Suzy and grunted.

Suzy tried to breath in and out, desperately trying to ease the pain in her obliterated sack, she was panting, groaning loudly and screaming a little. She rearranged herself into a little ball, trying desperately to find some semblance of relief, she felt like she could almost get a word out of her mouth instead of crying in absolute agony, but it wasn’t working. Her face moved up and faced mine, it looked like the adorable little girl was in great torture.

I saw in what state Suzy was, and it lit a fire in me. I looked up at the wall and saw the first aid kit. Groaning from strain and covered in sweat, I got up to one knee, then to the other, then to my feet. My legs were really numb and my knees were trembling like hell, but I had to do it for Suzy!!!

I lunged at the kit and snatched it off the wall, then quickly crawled back to Suzy and got out the healing salve dressing. I pried her tiny hands away and applied it on her entire nutsack, then positioned myself on top of the girl, making her lie on her back fully.

My battered testicles in my loose sack were now touching Suzy's feet, but even if she were to kick them, I didn’t care! I had to calm her down. I made the little futa curl up her legs, protecting her entire body under mine.

My cock wound up between Suzy's shins and thighs, my dickhead touching Suzy's belly. I caressed Suzy's wet cheeks and wanted to say something comforting, but instead I just kissed her passionately.

"I'm so sorry, honey..." I muttered in-between the careful kisses I was planting on Suzy's lips. "I see it's your first time...? Try to not think about it, please, we have to get it out of your head." I said still in a bit of panic as I smooched Suzy's lips in a caring manner. I perfectly knew how having my nuts completely squashed felt like… Multiple times...

It seemed me kissing Suzy on the lips gave Suzy just the distraction from her pulverized nuts that were now being cooled by the dressing. She was still groaning in agony but she was able to get a sentence out, “t-they hurt so bad...” she said in a soft, quivering voice, audibly in great pain.

She went back to groaning loudly and yelping in pain, she tried to think of my motherly kisses as an escape to her misery.

I hugged Suzy, wrapping my arms around the poor futa and caressing her head from the back, making Suzy lay in a comfortable position for me to pepper her lips with kisses.

"It will be gone in no time, you'll see... I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated between the smooches, holding Suzy carefully, not even paying attention to my cock sliding on Suzy's stomach and my aching balls being lifted by the top of Suzy's feet.

Suzy’s pain slowly started to die down as she was able to speak through her groans and moans again, “t-thank you..” her voice was still quivering, the anesthetic in the salve was taking effect, “my b-balls never hurt so badly in my life...” she spoke slowly.

Suzy kissed my forehead, which surprised me. I thought she’d hate me…

She was still panting from the pain and she still didn’t dare take her hands off her crotch, but after couple more seconds, the pain finally settled.

“I-I’m very sensitive down there...” she said squirming, “t-they’re b-broken...” she pressed her face against mine, my caring embrace was making Suzy feel comfortable again, safe.

"I know sweetie, I was in your boots many, many times... We'll have to take you to the hospital. How did I even manage to do that?" I was a little fuzzy on the details as I picked up Suzy like a baby. She was now resting in my arms comfortable.

I was now standing with my legs spread, my saggy, bruised stones hanging low as they were beaten quite hard, and my erection was making a nice seating for Suzy, her butt cheeks were wrapped around my raging penis, and Suzy's balls were too, lying on my stiffness. Our foreheads were resting against each other in a quite cute manner.

There was definitely a connection made between us that day… Shame it started by such misery! I regret it deeply to this day! Suzy is such a pure soul!

Suzy felt her cheeks wrapped around my cock and blushed a tiny bit, “S-Sarah...” she said through a soft moan, “you’re a great mentor… hee hee” Suzy hugged me, she looked adorable, the human equivalent to a baby animal! She even giggled a bit through tears.

“We can’t go out like this, w-we’re exposed!” Suzy said, shaking her butt a little, “I... I want to do this again sometime, just please don’t hurt me again!” She said in a lower voice, still hugging me lovingly.   
  
“Oh... and about the question... you grabbed my nuts... you squeezed them hard and destroyed them...” Suzy said, hesitating to tell me the details, “I’ve never had my sack crushed like that... it was really painful...” Suzy looked down in shame.

It felt good having Suzy sitting my raging dong, but I still felt really, really bad, and after Suzy said about the occurrence, I blushed hard and looked really downcast about what happened.

"No... I'm not a great mentor... I get too much into something and see what we got? I'm really, really sorry about your cute grapes, Suzy... I really am. But there are some really nice ladies in the Rich Health Research Centre, they'll make you feel fine and your balls will be as good as new soon, sweetie… They’ll regenerate real quick." I carefully sat Suzy down on a bench and gave her a pair of loose shorts, then dressed in a similar ones, but larger.

"I didn't want to hurt you, never! You're such a nice girl..." I hissed, scolding myself.

“No, it’s ok.. you couldn’t control yourself, I see you’re sorry... don’t be so hard on yourself.” Suzy said softly, but just loud enough for me to hear. Suzy put on the shorts as they fit nicely around her hips, “I’d like to do this again sometime… just without the… squeezing...” Suzy hesitantly demanded, she found a piece of paper lying on the ground and a pen on the wall with a clipboard, she scribbled on it and put it next to her. “I wrote my number down, I do want to continue some time...” Suzy said with a slight smile, “oh and...... I forgive you Sarah.” She looked adorable as she scrunched up her arms a bit around her crotch, being careful around her pulverized sack.

"Thank you, sweetie..." I had a true expression of relief on my face, I took Suzy's number and put it in my pocket.

"Now I'll take you to the hospital, you don't need to worry about a thing..." I patted Suzy's head and picked her up again to take care of the smaller futa. I really liked her and felt so bad after crushing her adorable, delicate orbs.

"No need to worry about a thing..." I repeated to myself as we both exited the gym hall.

I drove Suzy to the hospital and stayed with her there, I had contacts around the staff because I was, like, a regular customer down there… so Suzy was taken into care by some really nice ladies and they patched her up in no time.

Aaand that’s how I made my best friend out of a really small, adorable and innocent futanari named Suzy… Ain’t life strange sometimes?!


End file.
